Monstruos
by Harumaki03
Summary: Todos los niños en algún momento le temen a la oscuridad y Shinachiku no era la excepción, hasta que su genial papá llegó con una solución.


**"Monstruos"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Todos los niños en algún momento le temen a la oscuridad y Shinachiku no era la excepción, hasta que su genial papá llegó con una solución.

 **Nota:** Ah~ de regreso al trabajo después de estar tanto a días de licencia por la conjuntivitis u_u, quiero vacaciones (?). It's an **AU**.

 **-/-/-**

Sakura y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada cargada resignación, aquello sencillamente no tenía remedio.

—Pero entonces... —los verdes ojos de Shinachiku miraban entre admiración y temor al abuelo Jiraiya que lo tenía sentado en una de sus piernas.

—Ah, pero el hombre del saco solo se lleva a los niños que se portan mal —aclaró con energía el hombre de blancos cabellos mientras acariciaba los cortos cabellos rubios del pequeño.

—Pero, ¿qué hace con los niños que se lleva...? —preguntó Shinachiku en un susurro ahogado.

Naruto aguantó una carcajada ante el rostro pálido de su pequeño y Sakura le pego suavemente en el brazo.

—Ah... —Jiraiya asintió suavemente y habló como si le fuese a contar un secreto —se los come —y Shinachiku echó su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió sus verdes ojos de forma desmesurada.

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada ante el pánico reflejado en el rostro de su bien considerado nieto y revolvió sus cabellos.

—Shina-kun, es hora de cenar —Sakura negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía y su pequeño bajaba de la pierna de Jiraiya.

—¡Mamá! —corrió hasta abrazarse a las piernas de Sakura—. ¡Prometo siempre portarme bien, lo prometo pero no llames al hombre del saco! —habló de forma acelerada y su mirada era de súplica.

Sakura miró a Naruto y éste solo alzó sus cejas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Anda, Sakura-chan, no llames al hombre del saco —dijo él con tono lastimero y ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras Jiraiya soltaba una carcajada.

 **-/-/-**

—Saldrá del baño y no querrá apagar la luz de la lámpara —suspiró Sakura, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación hacia el pasillo, mirando específicamente al baño que ocupaba su pequeño en esos momentos.

—No tiene remedio —Naruto se le unió en su observación y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Lo duermes tú o yo?

—Bueno —ella volvió su rostro hacia él —ya que también abogas para que no llame al hombre del saco, creo que tú —y alzó una ceja mientras Naruto suspiraba.

—¿Me vas a recompensar? —preguntó el rubio de forma juguetona y ella le jaló una mejilla.

—Sí, no dejándote dormir toda la noche con él —se burló ella y Naruto infló las mejillas, iba a decirle algo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Mamá, ya cepille mis dientes —anuncio el pequeño rubio asomando apenas medio rostro por la puerta del baño.

—Bien, ¿lavaste tu rostro? —Sakura se encaminó al baño y el pequeño asintió—. ¿Porqué no sales? —preguntó, curiosa.

—¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? —preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior con suavidad.

—Shina-kun, no sé cómo te puede gustar escuchar las historias del viejo Jiraiya y luego tener miedo —Sakura negó con su cabeza mientras sentía mezcla de ternura y exasperación por el pequeño.

—Es divertido escucharlo cuando estamos todos —se aferró a la mano que su madre le tendía —pero después vienen los monstruos a querer molestarme en la noche —y tembló suavemente mientras caminaban hacia su habitación.

—Los monstruos no... —empezó Sakura, con paciencia.

—¡Sí que existen! —exclamó con energía el pequeño—. Aparecen después de que apagas la luz —Sakura lo metió en la cama y lo arropó hasta la barbilla, estuvo a punto de apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche cuando la mano de Shinachiku la detuvo—. No la apagues mamá —pidió con cierta pena.

Sakura respiró profundamente y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Aquella seria la última vez que Jiraiya le contaba historias de terror a su pequeño.

—Shinachiku... —empezó ella, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

—Mamá —pidió él, apretando la mano de su madre entre sus dos pequeñas manos—. Con la luz encendida no vendrán por mi —suplico.

—¿Y si apagamos la luz y papá duerme contigo? —ambos volvieron la mirada a la puerta, donde Naruto estaba con los brazos cruzados y sonreía tenuemente.

—¡Sí! Eso también vale —asintió Shinachiku con energía —ellos le temen a los papás que cuidan a sus hijos —aseveró con firmeza y Sakura rió por lo bajo.

—Entonces es un trato jovencito —Sakura beso la frente de su pequeño —papá dormirá contigo y apagarás la luz —Shinachiku sonrió, arrebujándose en la cama mientras Naruto se acostaba junto a él.

—Aquí viene súper papá —rió Naruto mientras Shinachiku se pegaba a sí—. ¿No me vas a arropar y dar un beso de buenas noches, Sakura-chan? —Inquirió subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

Ella le miró con suspicacia.

—Pero ya Shina-kun te ha arropado —señaló ella y en efecto, el pequeño se había sentado para arrojar parte de su sábana sobre su papá. Naruto solo atino a sonreír y llenarse de ternura por su pequeño.

—¿Y mi beso? —preguntó con tono lastimero.

—Papá —se quejó Shinachiku —mamá siempre te da besos, me da pena, que te lo dé luego —y ambos progenitores soltaron una carcajada.

—Pero es un beso en la frente —siguió riendo Sakura, inclinándose hacia su esposo —¿ves? —y Shinachiku escondió su rostro entre las sábanas, apenado.

—Bueno, luces fuera —Naruto estiro la mano y apago la lámpara mientras Sakura se despedía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

—Papá, ¿también de pequeño le tenias miedo a los monstruos? —preguntó el pequeño en voz baja.

—Hmm —Naruto lo abrazó y acarició de forma distraída los cabellos del pequeño —no exactamente a los monstruos, pero sí a los fantasmas —respondió con suavidad, lo escuchó soltar un "ah" de forma leve—. Pero ningún monstruo vendrá a por ti mientras yo esté aquí —aseguró.

—¡Sí! —asintió el pequeño rubio, abrazando con fuerza a su papá—. Quisiera tener una lámpara donde atrapar a los monstruos —bostezo —así no asustarían a los niños y podríamos dormir tranquilos...

Naruto asintió suavemente, pensando en lo que su pequeño le había dicho y con eso en mente, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Crees que funcione? —Sakura tenía sus reservas sobre la idea de su esposo. Veía a Shinachiku escoger un pequeño frasco de cristal del estante de la tienda donde estaban.

—Quizás —se encogió de hombros —lo importante es que pueda sobreponerse al miedo —sonrió ampliamente y Sakura suspiró.

—Esto será toda una proeza —miró que Shinachiku empujaba el pequeño carrito de "sus compras"—. Shina-kun, cuidado con esos palitos luminosos.

—Si mamá —respondió de forma distraída mientras miraba un set de pintura para niños.

—Funcionará, ya verás —Naruto la rodeó con un brazo y beso su sien con dulzura —atraparemos a los monstruos —afirmó.

Sakura no pudo menos que asentir por igual, a veces se preguntaba si en realidad no tenía dos niños pequeños.

 **-/-/-**

—Bueno, ya esta listo —Naruto alzó el frasco de cristal con agua que parecía contener un millón de luces dentro—. Tu propia lámpara de monstruos —se la paso a Shinachiku, quien la miraba emocionado.

—¡Guuaaau! ¡Papá, esta genial! —ambos sonrieron, cómplices—. ¡Já, ya no pueden hacerme nada! —y agitó el frasco, provocando que las lucecitas se movieran, la dejo sobre su mesita de noche y suspiro con satisfacción.

—Ahora todos los monstruos están metidos ahí dentro y no pueden verte, porque están llenos de luz —asintió Naruto con solemnidad —así que puedes dejar la luz de la lámpara apagada —sonrió, Shinachiku estaba sentado en la cama, dando pequeños rebotes.

—Shina-kun, deja de rebotar en la cama —Sakura asomó su pelirosada cabeza en la habitación y abrió sus verdes ojos con sorpresa—. Oh, así que así lucen los monstruos atrapados —y miró de reojo a su esposo que acariciaba su nuca, distraído.

—Al menos dormirá más tranquilo —Naruto volvió sus azules ojos hacia su esposa—. ¿También quieres una lámpara anti-monstruos? —Inquirió, burlón.

—No, yo tengo a mi súper esposo que me protege —rió ella—. Jamás pensé que un frasco vacío, agua y esos palos luminosos con polvo fluorescente podrían crear algo tan bonito —concedió.

—Sí —Naruto suspiro —recordé que cuando era más pequeño hice una pequeña lámpara para un proyecto de la escuela con esas cosas —miró al pequeño rubio—. Shinachiku, no lo destapes, cuando toque cambiarle el agua lo haremos juntos.

—Está bien —respondió el pequeño—. ¿Puedo apagar la luz, puedo, puedo? —pidió y sus padres intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Claro, porque no —acepto Sakura, Shinachiku apago la lámpara de su mesita y el frasco brillaba con muchos puntos de luz en distintos tonos de verde. Parecían estrellas.

—¡Vaya! —Shinachiku tocó suavemente el frasco—. Mi propia lámpara de monstruos —rió—. ¡Ya no podrán hacerme nada!

Sakura abrazo a Naruto por la cintura—. Entonces, ¿podemos dejar las luces apagadas? —preguntó y Shinachiku asintió fervientemente.

—Bueno, misión cumplida —le susurró Naruto a Sakura en el oído y ella asintió, feliz de que su pequeño pudiera reponerse ante su temor a los susodichos monstruos.

 **-/-/-**

—Ya se durmió —Sakura entro a la habitación suspirando de forma cansina—. Estoy agotada —Naruto asomó su cabeza por el baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—Ef complenflible —balbuceó él, aún cepillándose.

—¿Qué? —Sakura frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en la cama. Escuchó el agua correr así que asumió que terminaba de cepillarse.

—Decía que es comprensible —salió secándose el rostro con la toalla que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Sakura emitió un sonido de afirmación mientras lo veía sacarse la camiseta gris que llevaba.

—Shinachiku ahora no quiere dormir porque quiere saber cómo se comportarán los monstruos al estar atrapados —lo escuchó reír y luego se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Qué?

—Sakura-chan —se acercó a ella —Shina-kun apenas tiene siete años —rozó sus labios —aún nos faltan aventuras por vivir y otras criaturas que atrapar, ¿sabes que esto no será lo último a lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos, verdad? —rió. Sakura resopló y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Lo sé —sus miradas se encontraron —por ahora soy feliz con el hecho de que pueda dormir con las luces apagadas —acarició las mejillas masculinas—. Súper papá ha salvado el día —alzó y bajo sus cejas—. ¿Alguna recompensa que quiera en específico?

—Mi beso de buenas noches —respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Pero aún no vas a dormir —rió ella, acariciando la barbilla masculina.

—Pero aún así lo quiero —besó la palma de ella —y lo quiero ahora —ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Súper papá es un poco exigente —se burló ella, terminando de acortar la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un corto beso.

—Creo que hoy —Naruto le dio un suave beso de piquito —dormiré bien —rió y Sakura se unió a él. Viendo a su esposo, sin lugar a dudas, su hijo había heredado tanto su forma juguetona de ser como ese irracional miedo a los fantasmas y monstruos.

—Aunque aún no puedo creer que de pequeños le tuvieras miedo a los fantasmas —y fue el turno de Naruto poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar.

—Sakura-chan —murmuró él suavemente—. Era un niño...

Pero ella empezó a decir cosas como que era ilógico, que ese miedo irracional también lo había heredado Shinachiku, que ella no había sido así de pequeña, él volvió a suspirar, cuando tocaban el tema notaba que Shinachiku había heredado esa forma tan aprisa de hablar cuando se encontraba muy emocionado hablando de un tema de su mamá.

—Sakura-chan —la llamó pero ella siguió, así que hizo lo que mejor se le ocurrió y la acalló con un beso, por lo menos así la mantendría callada un buen rato y las peroratas de los miedos irracionales a fantasmas y monstruos quedaba relegada.

Al menos por ahora.

 **—Fin—**

Es increíble, tenía este pequeño escrito hecho desde el martes, sí, martes, lo único que me faltaba era sentirme satisfecha con el final y no es que lo esté mucho, pero ya se queda así.

Ah~ como amo al pequeño **Shinachiku** *o*. Hago aclarando de que **Jiraiya** no es el padre de **Naruto** aquí, más bien, **Jiraiya** viene siendo el bisabuelo de **Shina-kun** , pero me daba pereza escribirlo así xD.

Y nada, acá hay es día de los padres _(sep, más tarde que en el resto del mundo, ¿pero qué puedo decir? xD)_ , no fue algo que planeé, pero la culminación del escrito y la publicación se dio hoy, así que podría considerarse como un regalo indirecto de padres para **Naruto** _(?)_. Pos nada, espero que disfruten el escrito tanto como disfrute hacerlo _(a pesar del calor todos los días, esto empeora, ¡Dios!)_ , saludos~

¡Ja ne!


End file.
